theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore Too/Gallery
Building of Theodore Too The Keel Image:TheodoreToo1.PNG|Inside Snyder's Shipyard, the newly-arrived keel timbers are lifted from a truck bed. Image:TheodoreToo2.PNG|The timbers will be jacked up and rested on blocks on the floor. Image:TheodoreToo3.PNG Image:TheodoreToo4.PNG Image:TheodoreToo5.PNG|The cutting begins. Image:TheodoreToo6.PNG Bolting the Keel Image:TheodoreToo7.PNG Image:TheodoreToo8.PNG Image:TheodoreToo9.PNG Image:TheodoreToo10.PNG|The keel—fully cut out and fitted. Image:TheodoreToo11.PNG|Side view of the seams shows how snugly the keel timbers lie together. Image:TheodoreToo12.PNG|These large galvanized fastenings are called "through bolts." Image:TheodoreToo13.PNG Image:TheodoreToo14.PNG Building the Frame Image:TheodoreToo15.PNG Image:TheodoreToo16.PNG Image:TheodoreToo17.PNG Image:TheodoreToo18.PNG Image:TheodoreToo19.PNG|Grabbing another plank. Image:TheodoreToo20.PNG Image:TheodoreToo21.PNG Image:TheodoreToo22.PNG Image:TheodoreToo23.PNG Planking Theodore Image:TheodoreToo24.PNG|Sections of the boat's ribs are chiseled to provide a flat surface for the plank. Image:TheodoreToo25.PNG|Wooden braces are hammered into place. Image:TheodoreToo26.PNG Image:TheodoreToo27.PNG|A view from below the stern, showing the progress of planking on the bottom of the hull Image:TheodoreToo28.PNG|The deck is made of plywood laid over spruce beams. Once the planking is done, the deck will be fiberglassed. Image:TheodoreToo29.PNG Image:TheodoreToo30.PNG|Theodore's deck is 65 feet long and 22 feet wide. Image:TheodoreToo31.PNG|Theodore's hull is caulked with oakum before it is fibreglassed and watertight. Image:TheodoreToo32.PNG|Cotton caulking is also used—that's the white material peeking out between the planks, with the oakum. Inside Theodore Image:TheodoreToo33.PNG|Theodore Too will have two crew cabins, the captain's cabin, the owner's cabin—and the engine room. Image:TheodoreToo34.PNG|Here's a first look at Theodore's Caterpillar 400-horsepower diesel engine. Image:TheodoreToo35.PNG|Theodore will have plenty of power for cruising Image:TheodoreToo36.PNG Image:TheodoreToo37.PNG|Reverse angle, looking forward from behind the engine. Image:TheodoreToo38.PNG Image:TheodoreToo73.PNG|A carpenter works inside Theodore's cabin. Image:TheodoreToo74.PNG|The engine room. Image:TheodoreToo75.PNG|A longer view of the same porthole and doorway. Theodore's Face Image:TheodoreToo39.PNG|Atlantex Creative Works is charged with making the four fibreglass components of life-size Theodore: the smokestack, the cabin, the hat, and the face. Image:TheodoreToo40.PNG|Theodore's head, original TV model size, fits easily in the palm of the hand. Image:TheodoreToo41.PNG Image:TheodoreToo42.PNG|Life-size Theodore's face is twenty feet tall. Image:TheodoreToo43.PNG Image:TheodoreToo44.PNG|Theodore's nose starts off as a separate piece. Image:TheodoreToo45.PNG|Positioning Theodore's nose Image:GordonHammond.PNG Theodore's Cap Image:TheodoreToo46.PNG|The last major component to be added to life-size Theodore will be his cap. Image:TheodoreToo47.PNG|Like Theodore's head, his cap comes together one section at a time. The seams between sections are clearly visible as vertical stripes. Image:TheodoreToo48.PNG Image:TheodoreToo49.PNG|The molding for the cap. Image:TheodoreToo50.PNG Fibreglass and Corecel Image:TheodoreToo51.PNG Image:TheodoreToo52.PNG Image:TheodoreToo53.PNG Image:TheodoreToo54.PNG Image:TheodoreToo55.PNG|The layers of stitchmount run parallel to the layer of Corecel that separates them. Image:TheodoreToo56.PNG Image:TheodoreToo57.PNG Face and Cap II Image:TheodoreToo58.PNG|Finishing on Theodore Too's smokestack, cabin, hat and face. Image:TheodoreToo59.PNG|Some final touches after Theodore's left eyebrow is mounted. Image:TheodoreToo60.PNG|Theodore's nose. Image:TheodoreToo61.PNG|An early look at Theodore's cap. Image:TheodoreToo62.PNG|Atlantex's Martin Nickson demonstrates how the braids of rope are placed on the cap. Image:TheodoreToo63.PNG|Theodore's eyes have the same impact-resistant specifications as airplane glass. Moving Day Image:TheodoreToo64.PNG|Just outside Atlantex Creative Works, in Chezzetcook, Nova Scotia—it's moving day. Image:TheodoreToo65.PNG|Theodore's head will be the first component to be loaded on the truck. Image:TheodoreToo66.PNG|Once the head, cabin, and smokestack are loaded on the rear section of the truck, Theodore's cap is loaded on the front. Image:TheodoreToo67.PNG|"Is that a giant red ballcap on that truck?" Image:TheodoreToo68.PNG|Arriving at Snyder's Shipyard, Theodore's hat is the first part to be unloaded. Image:TheodoreToo69.PNG|Theodore's head moving through the air. Image:TheodoreToo70.PNG|The smokestack is guided into place. Image:TheodoreToo71.PNG|The cabin is elevated toward the deck. Image:TheodoreToo72.PNG|With Theodore's head in place, a big day's work is complete. Theodore's Moving Eyes Image:TheodoreToo76.PNG|Theodore's face, before painting. Image:TheodoreToo77.PNG|After painting. Image:TheodoreToo78.PNG|A closer look at Theodore's eyes. Image:TheodoreToo79.PNG|Moving eyes. Image:TheodoreToo80.PNG|Those shiny rectangular panels are the back sides of Theodore's eyes. Image:TheodoreToo81.PNG|This joystick controls the eye movement. Image:TheodoreToo82.PNG|The hydraulic arm that moves the eyes. Image:TheodoreToo83.PNG|Theodore in profile. Gallery Nyc4.jpg Nyc2.jpg Sambro 3.jpg Sambro 2.jpg Sambro 1.jpg Baddeck 01 atdock.jpg HfxWelcome4.jpg HfxWelcome3.jpg HfxWelcome2.jpg HfxWelcome1.jpg